The Last Ones
by Ricktatorship2016
Summary: Yes, yes, another one. Another sister-fic. Let me know if you like. This follows 15 year old Emma Winchester on her journey with the brothers. She is a bit sassy and feisty. Check it out and let me know what you think! Thanks! This is going to be mostly following the show. Season 4ish. Also, John Winchester is going to be included contrary to the show. Possible Romance.
1. Good Ol' Texas

_***I OWN EMMA, BUT I AM NO ERIC KRIPKE! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR IDEAS ON THAT SHOW! Also give me some feedback! It would be most helpful!***_

The decision somehow came to the agreement that we are going to Texas in the summer. I am talking deep Texas too and I feel like a faucet here. I sit in Dad's truck awkwardly, awaiting the yelling between him and Sammy to end. Dean is trying to break it up I can tell, but he might as well try to stop a train at top speed with his strength alone. I jump out of the truck.

"Are we staying or going? That crappy air conditioner isn't doing much for me in this heat," I say. Dad sighs.

"You are staying with Sam and Dean. Move your bags," Dad tells me. I don't budge.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Pardon me?" he says, taking a step closer to me. I hold my ground.

"You heard me just fine. If you didn't, I think it is time for you to get a hearing aid," I shoot at him. I think he is about to hit me. Sam and Dean do too, judging by their protective steps forward.

"It might be a good idea for you not to disrespect me," he growls. I almost physically shutter, but I clench my fists instead. Some people may not think it's a punishment at all, but that glare in his eyes frightened me. I turn away from him, trying not to show the fear I know is in my eyes, which I am told look like Sam's hazel puppy-dog ones. I pull my three bags out from the back of Dad's truck and throw them into the open trunk of Dean's black Impala, or whatever it is. The car does seem to mean a lot to him.

"Why does the Winchester family all have to have black cars? I mean really," I mumble to myself. I get into the front seat and Dad guzzles away. Dean gets in the driver's seat. Sammy stands outside of my door and he gives me the evil eye. I smile at him and pull down my Ray-Bans again. Sammy thuds into the backseat.

"Come on, Dean. Help a brother out," Sammy begs.

"Nah, this chick doesn't whine about my music," Dean say, glaring at him through the mirror. While Dean drives, the music blasts through the stereos and I pull down the mirror above me. I fix my dark blonde hair that matches Dean's, but my face seems completely different then their's. It looks like Mom's, from the pictures I have seen anyways. I have more freckles covering the apples of my cheeks and my small nose. I feel Dean and Sam's gaze on me.

"You should really keep your eyes on the road, Dean," I advise, flipping closed the mirror.

"I am. And why did you need to bring three bags, huh? You bringing a dead body, or something?" Dean interrogates. He pauses. "You aren't bringing a dead body, are you? Because I already have blood splotches back there from the vampire hunt last year." I roll my eyes at him.

"Of course not." Sam chuckles a little.

"If anyone heard our conversations, I swear they would-" Sam begins.

"Die of a heart attack or we would get admitted to a mental ward," Dean finishes. I frown, leaning back in the seat.

"Way to kill the mood, Dean."

"Oh sorry, Sammy. I took your job," Dean says. Sammy kicks the back of his seat. Dean and I just laugh though and ignore the pouting Sam in the backseat. Dean's air conditioner blows straight into my face and I can't even see. I turn it away from me. Dean glares at me the best he can with the sun beaming down, gusts of air in his eyes, and all while still trying to watch the road. "Really, Emma? You're kidding me."

"Sorry, it was in my eyes. Don't have a fricken cow," I grumble, and I turn it so it goes straight in between us. "Are we there yet?"

"When did you turn 5?" Sammy laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Read the signs," Dean suggests. He turns up the already loud guitar, drowning out my voice. I stare out the window while Dean drums the steering wheel. I feel my eyes close, and somehow the Metallica relaxes. My eyes close and I fall asleep.


	2. No More Winchesters

_***Thanks for all the feedback! It was lovely and very helpful. Please help me out, let me know what your secret wishes are. More action, more romance? Let me know and I will see what I can do! I tried to fix my grammar this time! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (: ***_

The car doors slamming wake me up. I open my door and step out to see the ever so familiar sight of a sketchy motel. I stand outside the car and take a moment to stretch.

"Hey Sammy, you're strong. Mind taking my bags in for me?" I ask. He scowls slightly, but grabs my three bags along with his small one.

"What about me? I am strong, too," Dean says, coming out of the building with a key.

"Keep telling yourself that." He grabs his bag and shuts the trunk. Striding towards our room, he unlocks the door. He throws his duffel beside one of the beds and abruptly picks me up. He then gallops awkwardly to the side of one of the two beds and drops me onto it. I look over at Sammy who is just shutting his camera phone. Dean switches his beaming, triumphant face to an angry one.

"You know that just proves how strong I am," Dean says, trying to sound calm.

"Then I could be your wingman and show this to all the pretty girls who you hit on. You know, just to show them how strong you are," Sammy explains. I laugh.

"That gallop really seals the deal," I say. Sammy nods in agreement. Dean switches his glare from me to Sammy. Then he sits at the table.

"Look, we're here for a job. I'm the one in charge," he commands. I stand up from the old bed. The bedspread is all but clean with splotches I am sure have not just come from food. I gag at the stains.

"Sammy could always just step on you," I suggest. He shakes his head at me like that was a bad thing to say to Dean. I am not afraid of Dean. He is like a teddy bear that is an alcoholic and likes to "hang out" with strange women I am sure have multiple types of STDs. Oh, he also likes to decapitate monsters and burn bones. Sometimes he even adds a dash of salt because he is just that daring. Maybe a teddy bear isn't a good object to compare him too.

"Emma, you should know that at some point you are going to have to learn some respect. Hopefully it is sooner rather than later, because Dad is about to blow a gasket. I think I am too," Dean tells me, flipping through the papers. I look over at Sammy for help, but he just sits down at the table and starts asking Dean about the job.

"I know respect, Dean. It was just a joke," I say. I feel anger heating up inside me. I don't know if it happens all the time because I am a teenager, or if it's just because I am a Winchester.

"Are you going to help us, or are you just going to whine?" Sammy asks, glancing over at me for a second. I swear my brothers are like gas to my match. They must be trying to make me this angry. It cannot just be an accident.

"She's a teenager. The only language she knows is Whine…ish. You should be able to understand her. You used to be fluent," Dean laughs. I am about to punch those white teeth right out of his mouth.

"Yeah, but I haven't tried it in a while. LET ME DO WHAT I WANT! I AM AN ADULT! YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING! Oh there we go. I got it," Sammy says.

"Wow, when did you get a sense of humor, Sammy? We should celebrate." I kick the table and storm out. I feel my face red with anger and my heart is beating fast. Though I tried my hardest, I could not resist snatching Dean's keys off the bed. I got my driver's license when we switched towns recently. Not that it really mattered since I could have easily asked for a fake one because my whole family knows I can drive.

I shake the keys in my hand. Dad will kill Dean. Then, Dean will come back to haunt me. Sammy will help me burn Dean's bones. Dad will stop Sammy and I by killing us, so him and Dean can stay best buddies. Dad will probably get the death penalty, because we are in Texas after all. So we'll all be dead because I took Dean's car keys. Yep, that's how we Winchesters roll.


	3. Greasy Burgers and the New Girl

***Action on tomorrow's update! I would love more reviews to let me know how you like it! They really help encourage me! Hope you like the latest ROMANCE CHAPTER. I'll update again tomorrow! Thanks to all of those reading!(: WARNING: This chapter does have cuss words, which you should be used to if you watch Supernatural.***

Now that I think about it, Dean would've taken me to a diner. He loves the greasy burgers that somehow don't make him chubby. He may run around a lot, but fast food generally has more calories than you should have in a week. I look around the small diner. It looks about the same as in every town. Kids of all ages above 10 sit in the booths. I have never seen so many hormones in one room. Although I know I shouldn't care what these small town people think, I still brush off my jean shorts and shirt. My hair is probably horrible. It was wavy but after Dean threw me on that bed, it is probably frizzed out of control. I look around the diner and there is one corner place to sit. A few people glance over at me and whisper in their thick Southern accents. They must not normally get visitors. I pull of my sunglasses and a waitress comes over to me almost immediately.

"What can I get for you?" she asks. I have to listen closely to understand her between the gum and the accent.

"Just a Coke will be fine, thanks," I say. I lean back in the booth, taking a few deep breaths.

"Hi. I can pay for your Coke, if you want," a boy suggests, waving some paper money in his hand like he is rich. The boy wears jeans and a T-shirt. He even has a leather jacket from where he was sitting. He has hair darker then night, which must be a burden here. His eyes are a blue grey. The boy is attractive, but I am not in a flirting mood.

"I have money," I say, taking my money out and mocking his wave. He sits across from me.

"Well. Can I sit by you?" he asks. His accent isn't very thick. It seems to be slightly faded, as though he doesn't spend his time here.

"It seems like it doesn't matter if I say yes or no," I say, sitting straighter when the Coke comes. He asks the waitress for fries and winks at her as she leaves. I raise my eyebrows. He shrugs.

"She'll give me them for free," he explains.

"You must come here everyday to know that." I take a large gulp of soda.

"No, I just go to diners a lot," he says. I nod. Feeling around the damp glass with my scathed hands. My hands are not exactly the most attractive sight in the world.

"Me too. I do this weird thing called paying," I explain to him. He smiles a little.

"Never heard of it. Just try winking the next time a guy is serving you." I roll my eyes and take another drink of the soda. It calms me a little. The waitress brings a small basket of fries to the boy. He thanks her, winking again.

"I can't wink. I just look embarrassing," I tell him, feeling my face blush. Why my face is doing things I didn't tell it to, I don't know.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I wink at him and he starts laughing. "Oh I see what you mean." My face blushes but I begin laughing too. "Smile, then. That will definitely get you a mansion or all the gold in the world." "Well you're just being cheesy now, but thanks," I say. He grabs a fry and throws it in his mouth. He snatches my soda and drinks from it. I get up and grab another straw.

"What were you doing?" he questions.

"I don't want your gross backwash straw," I explain. He laughs. He moves the soda over and leans closer to me. Oh God, he is going to kiss me. Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do? Wait, I don't know his name. "Uh, I don't know your name."

"Zane," he says, still leaning closer. He opens his eyes.

"Emma," I say, putting out my hand. He shakes it reluctantly.

"You're sort of odd, Emma." I sigh.

"Yeah, you should see my family." He moves right beside me on the booth. He takes my hand, and slips a piece of paper. "Well aren't you just so smooth?"

"Obviously not smooth enough to kiss you," he says.

"You sure?" I ask. This time he kisses me. Is this what nicotine feels like? Once he kissed me, I wanted him to never stop. I can't believe what it feels like to be so close to another human being. I just let him kiss me and it feels like nobody else is here until I open my eyes and see Sammy and Dean come in.

"Great, kid-infested," I hear Dean say. I push Zane away too late. Sammy and Dean have already seen me. I hold Zane's number in my sweaty palm as if it tethers me to Earth. Dean looks like a bull, charging over here. Wonderful. Tomorrow, no more drama. I just want to kill some monsters, as long as I am not dead by tomorrow.


	4. Dean's Angels

***The next update will take 2-5 days! Review and let me know what I should fix or how you like it! Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Thanks for letting me know about you confusion Mayrem, I hope this is better!*  
**

"We're going," Dean growls. He grabs Zane's arm and pulls him out of the booth. Zane stumbles but remains standing. Zane is tall, maybe about Dean's height. Sammy is a sasquatch though. He stands above him and whispers something I cannot hear. Zane looks at me than leaves. Dean unlocks the Impala and almost goes inside. "I forgot. Pie. I'll be right back. Then we're going." I get in the car and Sammy sits in the front.

"Sammy, you need a haircut." He glares back at me then stares at the windshield again. I sigh. Dean comes out of the diner with two slices of pie.

"No pie for you," Dean says to me when he gets in.

"I don't even like apple pie, Dean." His shoulders tense up.

"I think you were switched at birth," he suggests. I roll my eyes.

"I am totally feeling the family love," I say. Dean drives back to the motel. I jump out and wait at the motel door. Sammy and Dean follow slowly. Dean opens the door and I jump onto the bed and turn on the TV. I grab the file with the papers in it about the job. It looks pretty obvious, missing hearts and categorized as animal attacks. "Jesus, this is simple. It's a werewolf." Dean sits at the table. I throw the file at him and he catches it.

"I know. Werewolves are awesome," Dean states.

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam asks.

"I'm sorry man, but what about a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by night don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass. We haven't seen one since we were kids." I cough, trying to get his attention.

"I actually have never seen one," I mention. He nods, pointing at me.

"Exactly," he says. Sammy raises his eyebrows.

"Okay, Sparky. And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland!" Sammy jokes. I frown.

"Don't joke about that Sammy. You know my feelings about Disneyland," I say. I have always wanted to go to Disneyland for some reason. Not that we really have time since Dean has gone to Hell and Dad died once. Someone saved them both. Who it was, we don't know. Dean claims he and Bobby have seen the thing before. He claimed to be an angel. I don't believe that though.

"Dad acted weird before we left. He said he needed to go somewhere. He told me to watch over you guys. I am assuming that he will be home tomorrow if he just needed to stop somewhere. He wouldn't tell me where he was going," Dean tells us.

"Dad always acts like that. He can't seem to actually tell us anything," Sammy grumbles. Dean ignores him and looks over at me.

"I could care less if you kiss some douche, but if Dad found you…well we would all be dead," Dean explains. I shrug then jump off the bed in disgust.

"We really need to get new covers," I say.

"How about we gank the werewolf, then buy new sheets?" Dean asks.

"Those two things have probably never been said in a sentence together," Sammy laughs. I smile a little. "We'll go and do some federal work. You can just stay here. We'll come back with food." Dean's face looks ecstatic.

"Food, really Sammy? I love food," Dean says.

"I am going to change into a suit. You should do the same," Sammy tells Dean. Sammy runs to the bathroom with his duffel.

"Damn it!" I roll my eyes. For a while, Dean stands there awkwardly.

"Really? Just change," I say. "I am not going to watch you, Dean. I'm your sister, for God's sakes." Dean starts changing and I keep my eyes on the TV. But I hear a distinct fluttering noise. Dean still doesn't have a shirt on. He usually doesn't anyways. I see a man in a trench coat standing behind Dean. Wow, he is adorable. He looks like a stuffed animal you just want to hug.

"Cas! What the hell?" Dean yells. Dean jumps back and Sam throws open the bathroom door.

"My name is Castiel. I am not a demon. I am an angel of the Lord. I have told you this," Castiel says. I stay beside the bed, afraid of him. Castiel notices me. "Emma Winchester. Heaven seems to whisper about you. Great things are in store for you." I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, I am sure our dad won't want us to be a part of whatever Heaven's doing," Dean tells Castiel. Castiel looks at the ground for a moment.

"The angels have recently sent John Winchester back...to Hell."


	5. Father Like Son

It has been two weeks since that cute angel in a trench coat told us that our father had been taken back to Hell. Dean took it the hardest, like last time. I remember seeing him denting his car with some sort of crowbar. He looked so pitiful then. Now he is just sitting in a chair, staring blankly. I shot down the werewolf because he froze up. Sammy must know that we have been here too long, and Dean just refuses to leave.

"Dean? We have to go," I tell him. His stare doesn't falter. Sammy comes in more aggressive.

"We're leaving, Dean. We'll carry you if we have to," Sammy commands.

"I'll drive," I say. Dean snaps out of his trance for a moment.

"You are not touching my baby," Dean growls.

"Then get off your ass and let's go," I say. He stands up, and I smile at myself proudly for winning the battle. But wars have more battles than one.

"Dad's dead, for God's sake, Emma. What's wrong with you?" Dean asks.

"Dad's gone. Listen to your own words. You sitting here and crying won't fix a damn thing," I reply. He slaps me. This isn't my Dean, maybe Dad, but never Dean. Sammy stands up and pushes Dean back to his seat. The hotness on my cheek rises up and I feel it. It stings a bit but mostly adrenaline rushes throughout me.

"You listen to me. We are leaving, now. I'll get Bobby to bring us to his place," Sammy tells Dean.

"I have my car-" Dean starts. Sammy shakes his head.

"You take your car, because I don't want you around Emma until you sort through your problems," Sammy tells him.

"That is half a day away," Dean mentions.

"Bobby staying in the room next to us," I say. I grab one of my bags and Sammy grabs my two, along with his one. I wonder if I lost Zane's phone number throughout all this. Dean looks at me with his eyes gleaming.

"Emma, I am sorry. I just…I don't know what I was thinking," Dean pleads. I walk out of the room and Sammy is unlocking what must be Bobby's beaten up car.

"Funny. Dad said the same thing the first time he hit me. Then he slowly became no longer sorry, to the point where it became a habit," I say, trying not to meet with Dean's eyes. I open the door and close it as fast as I can so I don't have to hear Bobby tell Dean off. Bobby finally joins us in the car.

"You sure it's a good plan to trust him to follow us," Bobby asks.

"No, but he needs some time to himself," Sammy answers softly.

"Hi, Bobby," I say softly, trying to change the subject.

"Hi, Emma." That just ended the conversation. Now it is going to be an awkward silence in the car. Great. I pretend to go to sleep, but eventually actually sleep.

"Are you alive Emma?" Sammy asks. I smile at this. "You slept about 14 hours. You are now in the teenage girl group." I get out of the car.

"I am guessing you're a member too," I say. He laughs a little and hugs me. I feel oddly short, even though I am taller then the average female my age. I hug him back. It feels good to hug again. I only take two of my bags because I figure we are only staying a night. Sammy looks over at me.

"We're only going to stay a night, as long as Dean catches up in time," he tells me as we go into Bobby's simple home.

"That is why I only brought two bags," I say. I drop off my bags in a spare room and wander back downstairs. Castiel is standing there awkwardly.

"Hey," I say. He switches his gaze to me.

"Hello. Where is Dean?" he asks.

"He will be here later," Sammy joins in.

"You are an angel, Castiel. Shouldn't you know everything that goes on?" I ask. He shakes his head with a worried look.

"Dean Winchester must hunt with his siblings, or his fate will not be fulfilled. Dean may be in great danger. I will get him immediately," Castiel says. Sammy starts to protest, but Castiel's wings spread and he flies away almost to fast for me to see.

"If he's an angel, why can't we see his wings?" Sammy asks. Bobby comes in the room. I saw Castiel's wings clearly.

"A natural eye cannot see them. Only some people can see them. People with weird eye power, and they tend to have some type off physics power too," Bobby explains. I am about to open my mouth and tell them I saw Castiel's wings as clear as day. I decide it is best to keep my mouth shut, because if what Bobby says is true then I will become a thing my family hunts. I will become the newest target monster.


	6. Dear Abby

***Sorry for taking so long! Hope you guys like it! Follow and Review...maybe even Favorite(:***

"I have been thinking. I know, dangerous. Dean isn't one to do this. It is just not in him. We all know that," I say. Bobby pours another drink for himself. Sammy has been gripping an unopened beer bottle for the past half an hour and Castiel standing as still as a sculpture.

"What could be the explanation then?" Sammy asks. I shrug.

"Some demon," I answer.

"What demon?" he questions.

"I don't know. Bobby's looking. Castiel, you heard of anything along these lines?" I ask with a bit of irritation. He shakes his head and I sigh.

"There are few I know, I will visit Dean." He flies away and I turn so I don't see his wings. I guess nobody in our family can be even remotely normal. Sam begins to protest, but Castiel has already left.

"Emma, I'm sorry. There is nothing here," Bobby tells me, pouring himself yet another drink.

"Well, destroying your liver won't help anything," I mumble. He looks up at me, shakes his head, then leans back in the desk chair. Loud sounds echo through the room and I turn in time to catch Castiel. He is heavier than he looks so I stumble back a little. Bobby stands up while Sammy hurries over to help me. Castiel looks sickly and burnt out. We drag him to a chair.

"Did Dean see a woman at all in the past week?" Castiel asks softly.

"What does-" Sam starts.

"Did he?" Castiel asks.

"He mentioned someone after going to the bar," I say. Sam looks at me in confusion. "I am in the same motel room. I hear things."

"No time for arguments. Is her name, perhaps, Abatu?" Castiel asks. Bobby keeps his balance as he walks over to us.

"You think it is Abatu?" he joins in.

"I think her name was Abby, actually. It is surprising Dean even knew," I say. Nobody pays much attention to me.

"Who is Abatu?" Sammy questions. Castiel's head falls. I go beside him unsure how to help the one who claims to be an angel.

"It is in the ONA. Specifically for destruction and creating negative energy. Destroying a family of hunters with negative energy must be a merry-go-round for it," Bobby explains. The ONA, Order of Nine Angles. Home of some of the most extreme Satanists. Fun.

"Dean has been influenced by it then?" I ask. Bobby nods and I do a little happy dance. "I was right!"

"Don't be an idjit about it," Bobby says. I smile a little then my phone vibrates and I jump in surprise. I want to check it, but Bobby and Sammy are staring at me. I look back at Castiel.

"Sammy, carry him to the extra room," I order. He frowns.

"I was going to go to sleep before we take on an ONA demon," Sammy says.

"Take the couch." I go out the door and sit on one of the cars. A call from Zane, I had only just texted him yesterday. Why is he calling me? I listen to the voicemail.

"I need to talk to you. If you don't get this by sunset, goodbye." The voicemail ends. It isn't sunset. Not yet. I still have time to say goodbye. I hope I still have time. I type his number in over and over again. It isn't sunset I keep saying to myself. I don't know why I care if he is leaving the town or got a girlfriend. Gravel crunches, but I continue typing the number in.

"I don't know why I thought I could sleep," Sammy says. I barely pay attention to what he says. Well, at least now he knows how I feel all the time.

"Sometimes you can be dumb." He sits down beside me.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Why do you care?" I shoot at him. I add Zane's number as a speed dial. I keep pressing 1.

"I care what you do," he tells me.

"You are only trying to butter me up. I'm not a fricken lobster, Sammy." He chuckles unconvincingly.

"You're right. I need you to stay here with Castiel," Sammy tells me.

"So you trust him more than me going on a hunt with you and Bobby?" I ask, finally looking up from the phone. Sammy looks straight at me.

"Yes."

"Well, I am coming. I will drive myself," I say. Then Sammy picks me up and carries me down the stairs. I scream so loudly my own ears hurt. The basement may not have cell reception. Oh God no. I sound like a teenager. I try to tell Sammy, but he won't listen. He shuts the door whimpering sorry, but he goes up the stairs anyways. Castiel is down here. Why is he down here? Do they plan to torture him? No. They wouldn't do that. I also never thought I'd be stuck in the demon proof chamber in the basement of Bobby's house, so I may be wrong again. I sit by Castiel's bed type thing, hoping for someone to help me. I hate being the damsel in distress.


	7. An Adorable Stalker

***Sorry for long wait! I shall upload more since it is summer! We will get on a regular story line after Abatu! Thanks for reading!***

"No cell reception," I murmur to myself. I hold up the phone and Castiel still lays passed out. "Hey, are you an angelic cell phone tower?" I put my phone up against his chest and the bars are perfectly fine. When I move the phone to my ear, the cell phone loses reception. I put the phone against Castiel's chest and click 1.

"What?" he asks.

"It is me," I say.

"Me?"

"Emma," I answer. He clears his throat.

"Oh, I am a bit tied up at the moment," he says, his voice soft but quick. The phone's static is just about as loud as his voice. I look around me, knowing my situation is much worse than his own. Although no Hunter would approve showing a regular person a full out demon torture chamber, I don't want to spend the night here.

"I am trapped in a torture chamber," I tell him. He chokes a bit. "Wait, are you in Texas?" How did I not think that? Besides, I have only known him for a few days. Why is my immediate reaction to call him?

"Uh, where are you?" he asks. I give him the address reluctantly. "I will be there in 10 minutes." I raise my eyebrows.

"How?" I question him. The phone goes blank. I turn my head towards Castiel's cute face. His eyes are wide and I stand up slowly. He sits up, groaning quietly.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" He looks at me, tilting his head slightly. Then he flies away. I reach for his wings, but he is like The Flash. Dean is Batman. We are like the fricken Justice League. I sigh and sit on the bed. I close my eyes for a moment and let the darkness surround me. Sometimes I wish I could shut of my racing brain. Just quiet down the noise in my brain.

"You gonna wake up sometime soon," a voice all too familiar AC/DC plays harshly. I am surprised I didn't wake up. I forget where I am. Why am I moving? Where are the cement walls covered with symbols. I open my eyes slowly and see Zane at the drivers seat. I sit up and pull up my shirt.

"Why didn't you wake me up before? I wanted to get in my own car," I say. He shrugs, turning down the music a bit so we wouldn't have to yell.

"It looked more like a junkyard so I just carried you," he tells me. I frown.

"Did you call the police?" I ask. He smiles a perfect half smile. I feel a bit perturbed, like he is some type of kidnapper.

"Well, I figured you were a hunter," he says. I freeze.

"Oh God, I have been fantasizing about a demon, haven't I?" I question. I am afraid if I move in anyway, my body will feel like it should tremble. Then I hear him laughing. Loudly. I turn towards him and he is laughing in a spazzy way. "Not a demon. Another hunter. You have been fantasizing about me?" he asks. I hit my head against the seat. He continues cackling.

"Oh shut up. Where are we going?"

"Well I was hunting a demon called Abatu. I have been following John Winchester for a couple years now," he explains to me. "We are going to the place where it is residing currently. I assume that is where the Models are going." Models? I tilt my head at him.

"Models? And you have been following my dad? Well, you were at least," I ask him. My mind is like Kansas. Tornadoes destroying what thoughts I had organized in my head. How had Dad not noticed him? Dad could sense every single step I took from miles away. This guy had a sly smile and is apparently just a sneaky.

"Models, that is what I call your…brothers?" he guesses. I nod. "They look more like Models than Hunters. They seem to be too easily broken." I scoff.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask defensively. He glances at me quickly.

"Didn't mean to offend you, but your brothers do let their emotions get the better of them a lot," he tells me. I frown.

"I'm not a model?" I ask. He smiles a bit.

"Your too pretty to be a model," he says. "Your family is odd." I don't get offended by this. Of course we are odd. We fight fricken monsters of legend. When that becomes normal, life would be quite different.

"Why? Because we fight monsters?" He makes a soft laughing noise. He seems too happy to be a Hunter.

"No. You are the one who is supposed to be incredibly emotional, because of your teenage girl hormones. It seems as if your brothers have taken that from you," he explains. I want to defend Sammy and Dean, but I cannot see a point in which he is wrong. I see Bobby, Dean, and Sammy sitting in the Impala. Zane parks on the other side of the road and we lay back in the seats.

"I wonder why they haven't gone in?" I question, mostly to myself. I crinkle my forehead. Zane's eyes get wide.

"I guess we'll find out." He points at my window, and I sit up a little bit. Dean is in a crawl position, coming towards Zane's car. I hit my head against the back of the seat. "Well, they were going to find out at some point."


	8. Chaotic Family Problems

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean questions with a frown. Then he looks at Zane and his face is flushed with rage. Dean doesn't like when he doesn't get his way. He would love for me to stay home with a pair of oversized jeans and turtle neck sweater. Maybe reading a book or cooking him a burger. That would be Dean's dream life. "Him."

"Zane," I correct. I glance over at Zane and see his stormy eyes analyzing the steering wheel. Dean frowns at me and sighs heavily. "You kind of ruined our cover Dean." He glares at me.

"He's a hunter? Nevermind, we don't have time. Sammy and I are going to break in. 5 minutes. Bobby is going to watch for any runaways," he explains. I make my "Not a good idea, Dean" duck face.

"Why don't Zane and I take the back and you take the front? We'll meet at the stairs," I explain. Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Leave two teenagers alone in a house? Nice try little sister," he whispers. I roll my eyes at this remark. "It is a one story house anyways."

"What are we going to do, have sex?" I ask. Zane chokes behind me and begins coughing. "There is a basement, dip shit." Dean begins blushing until his face is a bright red. Zane continues coughing for a full minute.

"Whatever, smart ass. We'll do it your way," Dean murmurs, awkwardly crawling back to his car. Zane's eyes are wide and he is still laid back in his seat. I smile at him and begin laughing quietly. His eyes dart at me.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, I kinda thought you were some sexy bad boy with a huge ego. You're kind of adorable," I answer. He bangs his head against the seat.

"You blew my cover," he whines. I smile and peak out the window.

"Their going in. C'mon, let's get to the back," I tell him. We close our doors softly and walk to Dean's car, which has the trunk opened. I grab about six daggers and try to shut it silently. Zane already has a gun in a holster and a gigantic knife.

"I'm set, thanks," he tells me. I nod. Dean has the colt and I have the knife. Sammy was supposed to take it, but he left it in the trunk for me. We go to the edge of the surprisingly well-kept red house. As we get closer to the house, I feel like kissing Zane or stabbing him. I am not too sure. "Do you feel that?" he whispers to me. I nod. There is a demon sitting there and Zane attacks swiftly. As he is struggling against the much stronger demon, I sneak behind it and stab with the knife.

Even though I know it is dead, I keep stabbing. Nobody ever asked how I felt about Dad being gone because for some reason they didn't believe me to be the least bit affected. Maybe I wasn't for a while. Deep down, I have always been attached to Dad. Now he's gone.

"Emma, stop. You're crying," Zane whispers. He wipes away the tears that I didn't feel fall down my face in the first place. I smile a bit and we move into the house. Only two demons stood at the door. They are playing cards and having a conversation about mortal girls.

"…fun to play with for a while, but they get so boring," one mentions. The other nods, his short curly hair bouncing.

"Yeah, but the thing is with the demons, the sex is okay and they are beautiful-" Curly Hair begins. The first one slaps down a few cards.

"-but they are too bossy and dramatic," the other finishes. I throw the knife at the one whose back is turned. Zane struggles with Curly Hair. I slide the knife to him, and he stabs Curly Hair. I feel a rush like I haven't felt before. Shuffling sounds emanate from a close room. Dean and Sammy.

For some reason, some type of angry lust builds inside of me. I need to see Dean get angry, I need him full of rage. Dean needs to know how it feels to be me. To see them do everything while I sit like the little girl they expect me to be. How can I show them that I am not a little girl? The answer is simple, Zane. I jump on him and make out with him by the stairs. He unzips my jacket and I take off his shirt.

"What the hell is this?" Dean growls. Keeping my eyes locked on Zane as I kiss him, I ignore Dean.

"Emma, this is not like you," Sammy whispers. Then all of a sudden, I fall backward and a great pain burns me. I clench my teeth to avoid screaming. Dean pushes Zane away and crouches beside me. Sammy holds my head up in his hands, but the pain continually gets worse. Heels clack on the stairs.

"Well isn't it the Winchesters and the Lone Wolf? What a wonderful surprise! Did you enjoy my present Daniels?" a woman's close voice asks. My vision is blurred and all I see is a figure. A pain that feels like my internal organs are exploding inside me shoots me. I scream, trying to numb it somehow.

"You're dead, bitch," Dean yells.

"Oh Dean, I don't really think that language will help you in any way now," the woman says. I scream again, but my eyes involuntarily close. Everything goes black.


	9. My Young Diliges-Whatever That Means

**{Hey my favorite Supernatural fans! xD Sorry for the long wait and sorry if this chapter dissapoints. I think next chapter I am going to start doing regular episodes and *COPYRIGHT TO ERIC KRIPKE AND SUCH* I will be using the guidelines of them. The chapters probably will be longer after this short one! SO hope you guys love it! Also, more story with Castiel will be arriving soon. Sorry in advance if my grammar, spelling, ect. is not up to par. I looked over my last chapter and jeez there were quite a few mistakes :C Sorry for that but I hope the story makes up for it} *Yeah, I had to fix spelling, grammar, and the ending...* (P.S. Marvel is a Comic Universe in which the Avengers, X-Men, and other super people are found. DC Universe is the rival comic universe. Justice League and others are found there. I could go on, but that is a brief background if you are not familiar)**

Is someone stabbing me? Is someone dragging a dagger deep in my flesh, across my body? Gasping for air, my eyes flutter. Dean, Sam and Zane are passed out on the ground, but I am tied to table. Jesus, now Dean won't allow me to go on any hunts. I hope Sam doesn't carry me to that angel again. He may be cute, but he is creepy.

"Oh, lovely. Beauty is awake," a woman's smooth voice says softly. I faintly remember the voice but I am not sure if I can pinpoint it. I open my eyes, trying to feel some relief. I can see her clearly. She is elegant and incredibly beautiful. She wears a graceful white dress that touches the ground, having great contrast. Her hair is a beautiful golden blonde with braids that work as a headband and soft blue eyes. I know the blue eyes would turn red or black at any minute. I know who she is.

"Abatu," I growl, but air does not come easily. Every breath I take is a pain to my lungs. I keep trying to breathe normally, but it is absolutely impossible. She smiles, gliding over to me and caressing my face.

"Yes, my dear. I have had my eye on you," she says.

"Why?" I ask, my chest heaving.

"Well, you are special. Powerful and beautiful, even to the eyes of a…well, person like me," she explains softly. She gracefully walks toward the boys. Staring at them and shaking her head slowly.

"You are not a person," I hiss. She turns to me sharply, her eyes a bright red. At that moment, she looks extravagant. There are no words to describe.

"Now I do not like that. I am a person, in the flesh. I just have powers that other people don't dare possess-" she starts. I laugh airily.

"Possess, good one," I say. She tilts her head.

"You satisfy me, young _Diliges_," she whispers coming close to me.

"Well, I didn't mean to," I growl, wriggling my hand. Dean and Sam start to stand up, but she puts up her hand and they plaster to the wall. Their eyes are wide and they struggle. They won't get free, her power is too strong. It is hard for me to hate her because she hasn't been that evil. Damn it! This isn't me. The pain I was feeling is gone, it just disappears. She smiles at me again. "I am sorry for hurting you, Diliges. You our so easily affected by my works. The whole Winchester family seems to be. All of you seem to be quite easily affected by my works," she says, cupping my face with her soft hand.

"Don't touch her," Zane pants. Abatu frowns and turns swiftly.

"You... I did enjoy your father and mother. They provided me with fun for days while you did nothing. No trouble fun is boring though, sweetheart. You made me quite bored so I had to kill them off," Abatu says. He frowns and becomes flustered.

"Shut up!" he yells.

"Excuse me? You are destined to steal our Diliges, angels and demons alike. Don't think there is no trouble in store for you when you think you can take what Father and your wretched God made. They made it for us. She is here. We shall take her and your destiny-your fate must not come to pass," she growls and picks him up by the neck. I look around and try to find something to do. Sam and Dean are forced against the wall. Dumb bitch didn't take my knife. Why does she trust me? I fiddle with knife and slide it across the cement. Abatu looks at me.

"You left that on me," I say.

"Thank you for giving it up. That is very-" she starts, then Bobby stabs her. She gasps and looks at me sadly. I feel almost bad. Questions flood my mind and I try to sort them out. Zane drops to his feet and begins panting again. Sam and Dean fall onto the cement. Bobby hurries over to me, undoing my tight confinements.

"Thanks," I say, rubbing my wrists. Running to Zane, I grab his head and try to keep him sitting up. I smile at him. "Nice job. You're my Superman." He laughs.

"I'd rather be Iron Man. That way you can be badass Pepper Potts. Plus, Marvel is ten times better than DC," he says, breathing heavily. Now he is going to have hell to pay. I would've thought Dean was going to kill Zane right then and there. Dean starts talking in a huff, and starts to stand up.

"First of all, Batman is words cannot describe his awesome...everything. Second of all, let's kill the kid. And lastly, let's get some pie."


End file.
